Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a joining structure of vehicle framework members.
Related Art
A structure has been known since heretofore in which a reinforcing member fabricated of an aluminium alloy, which is formed by extrusion molding, is joined to and integrated with a frame main body fabricated of an aluminium alloy, which is formed by die-casting, by arc welding, laser welding or the like (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-210023).
However, when vehicle framework members fabricated of aluminium alloy are welded (for example, heat-welded) to one another, the hardnesses (strengths) of the vehicle framework members in a vicinity of a welded portion are lowered by heat that is produced during the welding.